


Rough Day

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Injuries, Minor Steve, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Reader comes back from a mission and skips going to medical so that she can be with Bucky.





	Rough Day

You were dead tired and your body ached in places you didn’t know you could ache.  Steve glanced over at you as the two of you flew back to the compound.  You had been on a mission together for the past two weeks and it hadn’t gone according to plan at all.

You had your eyes closed and all you could think about was getting back home and curling up with your boyfriend Bucky.  You were just going to skip medical altogether.  Steve wouldn’t like that, but you didn’t care.

The two of you landed safely back at the compound and you were slow getting on your feet, slightly limping as you made your way inside.  “Y/N,” Steve called as you turned in the opposite direction of the medical bay.  “We need to have Doctor Cho look us over.”

You shook your head, not bothering to stop.  “I’ll go tomorrow.”  Then you disappeared into the elevator before he could utter another word.

Bucky was in your room waiting for you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. had alerted him that you and Steve were back from your mission and he wanted to see you.  He figured you’d be a bit since you’d probably stop in medical and get checked over by Doctor Cho.

What he wasn’t expecting was for you to step inside the room still a little bloodied and beaten.  Worry shot through him, “Oh my God, what happened to you?  Why are you not at the med bay?”

You let out a little breath and dropped your bags, rushing over you wrapped your arms around Bucky and sobbed into his chest.  Bucky was torn between comforting you and dragging you to the medical bay to make sure everything was all right.

In the end, the desire to comfort you won out and he held you until your sobs died down.  He knew not to ask what had happened.  If you were like this then the mission hadn’t gone well and you needed time to process it all on your own.

He pulled out of your arms and wiped a few stray tears from your face, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  He led you into the bathroom and slowly helped you peel your tact gear away until you were in your sports bra and panties.  

Next, he grabbed a towel and got it wet with warm water.  Slowly he washed away the grime, you winced a few times when he hit a particularly tender spot and he would whisper apologies and brush a kiss to your cheek.

When he was done he led you back into the bedroom and picked out your favorite clothes.  You declined the sweats he held out to you and slipped on his red Henley, breathing in the familiar smell of his body wash and cologne.

“I missed you,” you said as you snuggled close to him.

“I missed you too, doll, but next time can you please go to medical before seeing me?”  You knew his overprotective nature would kick in and he would eventually scold you for not getting checked out by Doctor Cho.

“Yes, Mom,” you moaned.

He snorted, “If you weren’t hurt I’d pinch you right now.”

“If you did that then I’d have to kick your ass,” you retorted.

You heard his laughter rumble in his chest, “I’d like to see you try, doll.”

You fell asleep shortly after that and when you woke the next morning the first thing Bucky made you do was to go see Doctor Cho.  He wasn’t satisfied until she had given you the all clear.  You had told Bucky you knew everything was fine, and he shot you a glare still a little upset you hadn’t gone to see her last night.

He made you promise to always go see her first before coming to him after that.  You listened the first few times, but then started going to see him first much to his chagrin.


End file.
